


Rabbit Heart

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma and Dylan, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmadness/gifts).



He writes her love letters on flash paper, and she keeps locking her heart away, watching (too closely) from the _Pont des Arts_ as the key sinks time and again.

(“I always knew,” she tells him, one, two years later.)

(“That it was me?” He does not look surprised. His poker face is very good.)

(She admires the way the sunlight kisses his skin, following its path with her own lips, slowly, as if her answer requires thought. “That we would meet again. Like this.”)

(“You and your faith,” he says, with equal parts amusement and fondness.)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved these two and their developing relationship, and I loved that Dylan took a leap of faith in the end by going to see her. I've no idea how they'd work things out with Alma's job, but I do want to believe they worked things out somehow and got their happy ending.


End file.
